The present invention relates to a magnetic head for a digital video cassette tape recorder (VCR), and more particularly to a video magnetic head being jointly usable in a VHS-VCR and a digital VCR, by using a double azimuth four head drum for VHS-VCR to record two tracks when the head drum rotates every 180 degrees.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, the double azimuth four head drum is manufactured such that a first standard play channel head (hereinafter, referred to as SP1) 10 and a second extended play channel head (hereinafter, referred to as EP2) 20 are mounted in a pair on the surface of a head drum base 1, and a first extended play channel head (hereinafter, referred to as EP1) 30 and a second standard play channel head (hereinafter, referred to as SP2) 40 are mounted in a pair on the surface of head drum base 1 opposite the pair 10, 20. Since the heads having the structure as illustrated in FIG. 1 are attached on the surface of the head drum base 1, the positions of the heads are fixed, thus rising a drawback that necessarily requires a use of digital VCR head and a rotary transformer so as to record and reproduce the digital video signals.